Dink Network
The Dink Network has become the primary site for Dinkers to congregate, upload D-Mods, find news about Dink Smallwood and lots more. Over the years it has out-lasted any other Dink Smallwood fan site. With over 600 files available for download, the Dink Network continues to garner a relatively strong community, though not nearly as big as in previous years. History The Dink Network was created back in August of 1998, as redink1's Smallnet. It was created only with the intention of showcasing redink1's personal work, such as his D-Mods, because he thought there were already enough 'Dink Smallwod news sites' around the place, such as the Dink Smallweb and The Dink Darkwoods. Shortly after, however, redink1's Smallnet sure enough turned into more than just a showcase for his personal work, as he started posting news and such as well. Before long, nearly every other Dink Smallwood fan site was dead or dying, due to the maintainers simply getting bored with the job of maintaining a web site. By this time, redink1's Smallnet was the primary place for finding news and files for Dink Smallwood. By this time, the Smallnet had expanded greatly, and redink1 decided he would recruit some members to help him update the site, mainly by posting news and the like. In June of 1999, redink1's Smallnet was renamed 'The Dink Network', and now had a much larger community and fan base making and uploading D-Mods. Since then, Dink Network traffic has often been rather shaky, sometimes having huge inflows of D-Mods and files, other times going dry for literally months with very, very few updates. In the past, legends of the Dink Network have evolved out of ordinary people, who have had a talent for making D-Mods and pushing the capabilities of the Dink Enging, or simply contributing helpfully to the community. Some of the more noteable legends are SimonK, Paul Pliska, Dukie and Wyndo (Mike Snyder). However, these Dinkers were not legends during their time spent at the Dink Network, but only after their disappearances from the Network. Many have claimed to still 'lurk' every once in a while, but no legend has made a contribution to the community in quite some time, to the great disappointment of most members of the Dink Network, especially those legends who left whilst still working on seemingly great projects, Namely SimonK's Necromancer. Layout The layout of the Dink Network (redink1's Smallnet) has changed rather dramatically over the years. From a murky blue to a shiny white, the Dink Network is said to be in G9 (Generation 9), which you would expect to have been very different from previous generations. Yes, this is the case. Staff As the longest-running Dink Smallwood fan site, the Dink Network requires constant maintenance. The following list contains the current Dink Network staff (Note: Only those still frequenting the Dink Network are included): *'Tal - King' "Tal was originally part of the 'Dink World' web site, he jumped ship to 'The Dink Network' as the result of a misinterpreted joke. Now he's poised to take over The Dink Network once redink1 leaves, and all shall tremble under his banana-fisted rule." *'SabreTrout - Senior Staff "'SabreTrout hails from the most United of Kingdoms, and all shall flail about under his witticisms." *'Striker - Senior Staff '"Striker is a man who once killed Dink Smallwood, and later resurrected him back from the grave. When he isn't snacking on babies, he spends his time yelling RARARHGHGHAHGbbLE." *'joshriot - Constests '"Far from the embodiment of anti-authority he had represented with such vigor, Mr. Riot has finally joined the dark side of Dink Network administration." Note: Joshriot hasn't made an appearance on the Dink Network for over a year, but he has still been included in this list." *'Metatarasal - Polls ' *'Christiaan - Files, News, Reviews' *'Sparrowhawk - Files, News, Forum' *'Scratcher - Reviews, Forum' Please note that the Staff Page of the Dink Network is out dated. Links *The Dink Network